


Carnelian

by Dafodilion



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Community College AU, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafodilion/pseuds/Dafodilion





	Carnelian

They had been friends since they were little, so it was only natural that they would be lab partners when they were in college. Every core class that they had together they were always each other’s first choice on partnered thing, even if they had their own ring of friends. They were still very close. 

 

Their routine was set. He would pick her up for school in the morning, she would quiz him on the materials he needed to study for, and in doing so she studied as well. They had some classes together and would study together sometimes. Well, she would study, he would talk about his social exploits - how his date went last night, who was talking to who, who was cheating on who and what not. She always found it mildly entertaining, even if she had no clue who most of the people were. She would wait in the library for him to be done with soccer practice, doing homework, studying, more than likely taking a quick nap. He would drive her to work. After he left she would work her shift and he would pick her up and take her home. Her routine was set.

  
  
  
  


“Jules, you don’t get it. I think I’m in love.” Chase said, getting out of his car. Julia had heard this before, many times, and Chase still had no idea what he was talking about. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and went to grab her bag as well.

 

“I hear you Chase. Just be careful and don’t get your hopes up.” Julia replied. She had somewhat payed attention to his description of the girl. “I don’t want to see you as badly hurt as you were with Sheena.” She saw Chase stop and wince. A reminder of a painful, borderline toxic relationship that had left her friend in shambles for weeks.

 

She took her bag from him. “I’m sorry,” Julia apologized. “I shouldn’t have said her name. I know it’s painful.” She grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the direction of the courtyard.

 

The walk was the sort of uneasy quiet that neither of them liked. “So,” Julia began. “Whats her name again? I didn’t catch it.”

 

“It wasn’t thrown. She’s the girl in origami club.” Chase said.

 

“There’s more than one girl in origami club.”

 

“She wears a leather jacket most of the time.”

 

“Oh! I know who you’re talking about. With the pigtails, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Chase responded. He put his bags down on an open table. They had an hour before the first bell rang. Plenty of time to get the rest of her homework done.

 

The two of them got on as they normally did. They worked on their homework, occasionally talking about the assignments being frustrated. Chase usually worked on math in the mornings because he wasn’t all that good at it. He could struggle through the test well enough to pass, but only just. Julia usually helped him in math and in return he would help her out in the gym when they went on the weekends.

 

As the hour passed teachers and students filled the courtyard. Conversations were overheard and at some point Chase got distracted by some of his friends on the soccer team. Julia continued working until the bell rang.

 

Julia headed to class and sat in her unassigned seat in the middle. Far enough back to not be called on but not far enough so she could still hear. Far enough from the window so she wouldn’t be distracted. Far enough from the wall so that she wouldn’t be deafened when the fire alarm went off. It was the same area she sat in most of her classes.

 

In physics she sat in the back with Chase so she could explain what was being said when he was confused. Occasionally she would get looks from the teacher but it wasn’t a distraction to others around her so normally it wasn’t an issue.

 

The only time Julia was actually distracted is when she sees flashes of the red jacket of the girl sitting in the front of the class. The girl intrigued Julia. But just as soon as the red jacket came into view it vanished, as did Julia’s attention to her.

 

The class and the school day continued on as normal and Julia sat in the library reading her assignment for her English lit class. It was fairly interesting and she enjoyed reading it, unlike some of the other books she had to read. She was relatively surprised when Chase came to get her after his practice.

 

“Little jumpy Jules? How’s the book?” Chase asks her.

 

“It’s more enjoyable than I thought it would be. I hand’t even realized what time it was.” She replies.

 

The car ride was quick. There wasn’t much traffic and Chase spent the entire time retelling the comical shenanigans that occurred during practice. The end result was that there were three players with bloody noses, one was on the ground holding their groin, and everyone else had bruises somewhere on their body.

 

Work was slow. The book store she worked at was small but catered to the nearby universities and carried the required reading all semester. It also had a small cafe area that was open until 10:30 pm which attracted many a struggling college student. Her coworker Zack’s sister was often there. She was an undergrad student, majoring in biochemistry. Needless to say she was often at the cafe. She was also Zack’s ride most nights, so when she stayed during the shift she was welcome to the employee’s coffee, provided to her by Zack.

 

“She’s studying for her midterms. Really struggling with genetics.” Zack said. Ivy looked like she was about to throw her textbook at the wall.

 

“The most I ever learned in science class about genetics was the difference between phenotypes and genotypes.” Julia offered.

 

“Not a science buff I take it?” Zack asked. He was wiping down one of the machines.

 

“No. If I’m being completely honest I’ve always preferred history to anything else.” Julia explained. Classical history and history of the arts, but that might be a bit too specific for casual conversation.

 

“I’ve never really liked history. Never been good with numbers.”

 

“Aren’t you planning on being an engineer?” Julia asked him. She was wiping down the other machine.

 

“Those kinds of numbers are different. Math looks to create something. History dates have already happened, there’s nothing new.” Zack responded.

 

“Maybe, but knowing your past is important. If you don’t learn then you can’t move on.” Julia explained. The machines were all clean save for the small coffee machine the employees used for last minute coffee orders. Julia went to gather the mugs left at the tables so she could wash them.

 

“That’s deep and too philosophical for this late in the shift.” Zack said to her when she got back.

 

“Fair enough.” Julia laughed. “Are you gonna offer your sister one more cup or are you cutting her off for the night?”

 

“There’s not enough coffee in the pot for another cup. I don’t think a partial cup will help right now.”

 

Julia looked back at Ivy. She looked to be nearly in tears. “Maybe no coffee, but I think we can spare some hot chocolate. She looks like she needs it.”

 

“Go ahead, but you’re cleaning whatever's used.” Zack said. “Don’t forget the nutmeg. She will go wild and probably cry on you in gratitude.” He laughed.

 

Julia knew all too well that Ivy enjoyed her hot chocolate with latte foam and nutmeg sprinkled on top. She didn’t mind wiping the machines down again, especially for a friend in need.

 

Once Julia was finished cleaning up she clocked out and placed the hot chocolate on Ivy’s table and walked out of the bookstore. Chase’s car was waiting for her outside

 

“Jules, I know I said earlier that I was in love but that was nothing to how I feel now.” Chase said as soon as Julia had opened the door.

 

“Is this still about, what was her name, Tammy?” Julia asked. She got situated and closed the door.

 

“No, that’s old new Jules.”

 

“That was this morning Chase.” Julia sighed. It did feel like old news though.

 

“No this is about the girl in red.” Chase explained.

 

“Who?”

 

“The girl in red.”

 

“Saying it again won’t make me understand what you mean any more than the first time.” Julia said. She yawned. It had been a long day even though nothing had happened.

 

“She’s in our physics class. I saw her today after I dropped you off.”

 

“She’s intriguing I’ll give you that. What exactly is drawing you to her. She doesn’t seem to be your type.” He usually went for girls who were quiet in a way that the girl in physics wasn’t. She was quiet, but it was more like she was trying to keep a door closed than trying to be mysterious.

 

“She seems, I don’t know, exciting is the best word to use but its more than that. I don’t know how to describe it.” Chase said excitedly.

 

“I can see the draw, just please Chase be careful?” They were pulling up to her driveway. She wished his emotions weren’t so easily swayed. It got him into a lot of trouble.

 

“Yes yes I’ll be careful. This won’t be another thing.” He promised. 

  
She walked into her parents house and got ready for bed.  _ The girl in red _ , she thought. _An intriguing girl if there ever was one._


End file.
